Alone on an island
by LovesFangirling
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are stuck on an island. Warning: some slash content. English is not my mothertongue, it may contain some eventual mistakes too. I do not own the characters and NCIS
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Gibbs were on the plane on their way to Washington D.C, after a successful mission in Australia. Suddenly, something strange happened to the aircraft. The engine failed and the plane was falling at a very fast speed until it crashed on a desert island, somewhere in the middle of the Pacific. No one was inside the plane, but Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs was the one piloting, since he had the ability and license to do it. Tony was assisting Gibbs.

Luckily, they survived the crash, but injuries they had several injuries. Things could have been worse, but Gibbs, revealed his high experience in managing to soften the impact of the fall. Tony did a wonderful job in assisting Gibb, too. Wounded Tony and Gibbs got out alive out of the burning plane.

"Ouch! Nice job, Gibbs! I'm glad we got out of this alive"

"I say thanks to my flights experience! If I hadn't any, I'm pretty sure we'd be dead by now, DiNozzo. You made a wonderful job in assisting me!"

"You and I make a wonderful teamwork."

"Agreed! But now, let's find a way to "heal" these wounds."

Hours later, the night has fallen on the island and in D.C; their friends were getting worried for not hearing about them for hours."The night has already fallen in here. I assume the guys in DC are now worried about us. Oh men!"

"Keep calm, Tony! We will figure a way to get out of here. In your words: you and I make a wonderful teamwork. Let's get to sleep and tomorrow we will think of a way to get out of here." Gibbs looked incredibly calm and confident on his guts.

They went to sleep. The concern about them was getting bigger and bigger in DC.

"I'm scared and I miss my bed so bad" Tony whined

"Alright DiNozzo, come closer and hold me tight!"

"Thanks! I need to feel a little of your positive energy, your calmness, your confidence, your warmness, you know."

"I know what you want DiNozzo. I know your foxy attitude! I know you for years, not for days! Good night, Tony. Sleep well!"

"Good night, Gibbs!" Tony replied

Morning broke on the desert island. Meanwhile on the NCIS headquarters, McGee and the rest of the NCIS crew spent all night awake doing everything they could to find their friends. Gibbs woke up. "Tony, wake up. It's morning already. The sooner we start to figure it out on a way to get out of here, the sooner we will. Besides, we need to eat something."

"Really? It's still too early. Besides, I couldn't feel safer having you here with me! I do trust your guts and your calmness!"

Gibbs slapped Tony and asked "Don't you want something to eat? If so, we have to go finding! There are no supermarkets in here!"

"Ok, alright! Let's go for a walk in the forest to find us some food"

While they went to the forest to get some food, they were discussing a way to get out of the island. In DC, the NCIS team already found out that the plane had crashed somewhere in the Pacific and already emitted an alert. Ships and airplanes were on the way to the Pacific to bring them home. Even the NCIS Los Angeles team were involved in the operation.

It was a hot day, as usual in the tropics and Tony sighted a small lagoon. "There is a small lagoon in here and we're filthy. What about we have a shower in the lagoon? Besides, it's too hot and I think we need to refresh ourselves!" Tony suggested in a very foxy way.

"You're right, it's too hot. Let's go! I could use a bath too!"

Inside the lagoon, Tony felt like joking with Gibbs "Gibbs, you have something in your back. Let me take this off!"

Tony was fondling Gibbs back tenderly. "Is it a hard thing to get out of my back?" The foxy Tony replied "No! Your back seems so tired, so I decided to make you a massage!"

"This is too soft to be a massage!"

"Alright! I'll stop!"

"No! Go ahead! Your soft massage was feeling good! As a matter of fact my back hurts"

Hours later in the evening, they were sitting on the beach side by side watching the sunset and drinking a coconut. The day was almost over and they haven't found out a solution to get out of the island.

"You know what? We had so much fun today. But we failed in figuring it out how do we get out of here!"

"Nevermind! I trust your guts. We will get out of here sooner or later! But now enjoy this moment. We don't live it every day in D.C! A toast to us"

"You're right! Let's enjoy it! A toast" They made a toast to their teamwork and to their survival to that terrible plane crash.

"We're good, Tony. Together we will think of a way to get out of this island!"

Minutes later Tony caught sight on a ship and yelled at Gibbs "Hey Gibbs, look! There's a ship in the horizon!" They stood up and picked up sticks, stones and all objects available to make a fire. "Quick, let's make a big fire on the beach. Maybe the people on the boat can realize we're stuck in here. That's our chance to get out of here." Fortunately for them, they were seen, as the ship was getting closer and closer to the beach. "They're coming! Help is coming! We're finally getting out of here! I knew it! I knew I could count on your guts"

"I told you; sooner or later we would be rescued. And it was sooner than I expected!" Gibbs looked so happy to say this. They gave each other a hug of happiness. Finally, they were rescued. They were being highly missed by their family, friends and mainly their NCIS family.

Inside the ship, they had the best first aids and treatment possible. A helicopter picked them up from the ship and transported them to the Honolulu hospital, the closest. Once discharged from the hospital, they flew back to DC. The following day, after they had returned home, they went to work and they had a huge warm "welcome back" reception by their NCIS mates.

Moments later Gibbs called Tony to the elevator, which he stopped "Tony! Thanks for the support and for the wonderful job you did, while we were on the island! I couldn't imagine myself surviving for all that time alone or with someone else. I'm very proud to have you as my sidekick! I love you, DiNozzo!" Gibbs hugged him "Thank you for being with me and with the team for all these years!"

Tony was shocked and at the same time happy. Gibbs has never shown his soft side like this before. "I love you too, "Boss"! It's been a pleasure for me to be with you and the team all over these years. And, thanks for the support you've been giving me. I can't imagine my life without you and the team." he gave Gibbs a kiss on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Gibbs was in his basement working on a chair he was making for himself and at the same time recalling the moments he had spent with Tony on the island and the warm reception the team gave them, especially Abby.

On the working table, there was a coffee cup Abby that Abby gifted him. He starred for a while and reminded of Abby's special reception. "Giiiiiibs Giiiibbs!" she hugged him strongly "I'm so happy that you're alive! I have a present for you" The present was a coffee "I thought you'd like one, since my favorite coffee addicted hasn't had one for several hours". He smiled at the cup and wondered "Abbs, my sweet Abbs!" This apparently meaningless object means a lot to Gibbs, since it was a gift from someone very special to him, someone who loves him and he loves too.

Tony arrived in the basements stairs "May I come down? Am I interrupting something? "

"Sure you can, Tony! I was just recalling the reception the team gave us, mainly Abby"

"Yeah, she gave me lots of hugs and a cup of coffee. As a matter of fact, it was a nice present! It was several hours without having one!"

"Do you want something, Tony?"

"Yes! I just want to say thank you for, for, for … being very nice to me while we were on that island and for many years of friendship"

"Go straight to the issue. I know you Tony!"

"Gibbs, I just want to ask you why you said "I love you" to me? I appreciated; but it was out of you; I mean, you never say what you feel? Did that experience on the island made you softer?" Tony was curious and found odd Gibbs's attitudes on that day.

"Tony, just because I rarely show my emotions doesn't mean I don't have them. I love you, just like I love McGee, Bishop, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Vance. I miss Mike, Jenny, Ziva and Kate, too. We're a team. We are family. Perhaps I should be more comfortable to show my emotions with all of you; but it's just me. I don't even know what happened to me, either!" he replied.

"Is just that kind of things that happen and you can't explain" Tony added.

"About the island, I've been through tougher experiences before, unlike you."

"You're right! I'm not going to lie; I was scared, because I have never had any experience like this before." Tony confessed "May I ask you, why you held me tight when I was scared. Again, this was so out of you. You were not the tough Gibbs I know"

"I don't know you for days, Tony. I know you for years. You were looking so foxy that moment, but my guts told me you were scared." Gibbs guts have never failed "You may be afraid of something, but just like me, you don't show it exactly. About holding you in my arms, see it as an act of friendship. You are more than a co-worker; you are like a son to me. I did what a father would to his child!"

Hearing the words "you are like a son to me" brought tears to Tony's eyes. He was so emotional and so happy to hear those words from someone he admires a lot. Gibbs was being so soft, so genuine and so honest with Tony, like he had never been before with anyone. Tony hugged him and thanked him for the friendship and support.

Gibbs may look like a tough man, but, indeed, he's a sweet and caring person, who loves his team like a father loves his children. The team considers Gibbs a second father, because Gibbs is always there when they need.

"It was so nice to talk to you, but I have to go" Tony told him he was going to a pizzeria to pick up a pizza for dinner and Gibbs suggested they could have a pizza together in his house. Tony agreed. Gibbs ordered Tony to pick up the phone and ask of the pizza he wanted.

Half an hour later, the delivery arrived at Gibbs place. They sat on the couch and had dinner together. No TV, no radio, and no nothing turned on; just two very close friends talking, laughing and spending a "family" moment.

Tony raised the beer bottle "Cheers to our friendship, "Dad"". Gibbs did it too "Cheers "Son"".

THE END


End file.
